User blog:Xyclone010/Skin suggestion
I've seen people makes patches, reworks,... This blog is just a list of some skin that I think would come. Champs There are 56 champions haven't have a skin since March 2013. There are 6 champions only have 2 skins: The Demaica team (Commando Skins): none of them have a skin since March 2013. There are 12 Reworks and 13 VU/TU champs since March 2013 and half of them haven't have a skin since then. This group have a high potential to have a skin soon: . Upcoming Seasonal Skin As usual, there are Seasonal Skin. Harrowing= You can see there are 2 theme: Some dress like other job; Some dress with myth theme. With this, I introduce: *Dr. Twitch: A skin I found on Deviantart. In this skin, he shoots needles. And the passive marks should be colorful (one red, other blue,...). Fit with the Order of the Shadow's doctor skin series. *Teacher Yasuo: Fit with Headmistress Fiora. He uses a ruler instead of his sword. *Gravedigger Taric: Search Harrowing Taric for the art (it's not mine). There will be ghouls around him and breaks free when he uses W. One will follow the ally that be healed/ enemy that be stuned. The ghouls spread out when using R. *Haunting Orianna: Orianna has a ghost theme. The main character (the girl) is not a robot, but is a ghost. You can imagine Orianna when she was alive, smiling. She controls a big Ghoul. There are new quote when the Ghoul actually speak. |-| Snowdown Showdown= *Silent Night Talon: Not that kind of Silent Night from Sona. It's silence because there is nobody except Talon. He uses snowfalke instead of blades (kinda girly, I know. Any ideas?). *Snow Storm Karthus: Q would be fallen snow. W: two ice shards rise and a mist fog between them. E will be a Snow Storm. And R: A Rage Christmas Song. *Snowman Zac: It is actually obvious. There will snow around him when using his skills. His look would similar to Frozen Marshmallow. |-| Championship and Victorious Skin= Championship Kha'Zix: Kha'Zix in Blue. Victorious Skin: No idea yet. |-| Lunar Revel= I love the firework theme and there are some champions that work well with it. *Fire Cracker Jinx: Shooting Rockets like Dragonwing Corki and Lion Dance Kog'Maw. This would probably the best to describe her: Jinx!!! *Warring Kindoms ?: Have the appearance of Zhang Fei. Suggestion: Mordekaiser; Pantheon. If it's Garen, it will almost fit the Demaica team. However, with Tryn, WK skins aren't Demaica only. *Festival Karma: Shooting Rocket, explode like firework with RQ. W would be a link of firecracker. |-| Valentine= I know we have Ez and Vi. Here are 2 Heartseeker skins idea: *Heartseeker Vel'Koz: The passive mark should have a heart visual. He can't wait to seek enemy heart with his death ray. Q explosion and the mark would be a Heart. E would be heart. *Heartseekr Fiora: This sexy lady wants to stay with you ALL THE TIME. Theme Skin Battlecast Skins= *Battlecast . *Battlecast . *Battlecast : This may not happen as he has his Mecha skin already. |-| Bloodmoon= *Bloodmoon Diana *Bloodmoon Kennen |-| Bilgewater (Pirate)= *Bilgewater : This is a skin that I very impressed. The idea about a pirate controls her cannonball is awesome. *Bilgewater : She controls a parrot and Quinn dress in her Pirate outfit. |-| Bitter Sweet = *Bitter Sweet Zigg *Bitter Sweet Zac |-| Mecha Skin= *Mecha : Start with Blue. Whenever W Passive is toogled, she turns Red. Her R would have a Hexagon visual landing place. Her recall animation would be: She becomes a Rocket, flying to the sky. VI so #6 but there art Malphite... *Mecha : Start with Blue. Whenever W is Active, he turns Red. His landing R will be hexagon. His recall animation would be: He becomes a train. |-| Pool Party= *Pool Party Vayne: The sexy lady. *Pool Party Zac: It turns out the idea is pretty cool. This picture makes me want to buy the skin Have fun. That Passive :D. *Pool Party Corki: Corki controls a ship. Maybe like Rumble skin. Q would be a balloon like Zigg. W: His ship flying to the sky, leave a rail of water. E: splashing water gun. R: throwing balloons. Can be use for Pirate0themed. |-| Other skin= *Neon Light : His voidlings would be robots, with Neon Light as their eyes. Q: Neon Light errupt from two pilars. Null Zone: A circular group of Neon Lights, chaging color every second. E: Lights surround the target, glowing. R: Some kind of Neon Lazer to the target. Other name: Arcade Malzahar, with similarity. Category:Blog posts